Destiny Revealed - A Short Story
by QueenNaberrie
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is sitting in the Jedi Council Chambers in anguish, trying to decide what to do. He decides to rush off to try to save Palpatine, but the Force stops him by sending him to the future. What he finds out while he is there isn't what he envisioned his future to be. This is a one-shot short story.


_Author's Note: This is just a short story that I need to get out of my system before I can continue on my other stories. I may only end up being a one-shot submission, depending on what people think of it. I could make a longer story out of it. But I want to finish at least one of my other stories before that happens._

_Here it goes._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and seek no financial gain from this story. This story will have some quotes from Star Wars Episode III. I do not own these quotes. Star Wars was created by the great George Lucas and now owned by Walt Disney. I'm just playing in this wonderful sandbox._

**Destiny Revealed – A Short Story**

Anakin approached Chancellor Palpatine's quarters in the Senate building on a mission to deliver vital information to his friend and mentor and entered the pass code that Palpatine had given him. When Anakin entered the office, he saw Palpatine sitting at his desk with his back to the doorway, looking at a red planetary readout. Anakin paused, crossing his arms before continuing down the stairs into the sunken part of the room, and then approached Palpatine's desk. "Chancellor, we have just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous."

Palpatine shut down the holographic display and, with an evil smile, turned around to face Anakin. "We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge."

"I should be there with him." Anakin said as he started to pace the room in front of Palpatine's desk with a worried look on his face.

"It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents." Palpatine answered him as he kept his eyes on Anakin. "Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?"

_I'm not sure…really. _"I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the Council." Anakin stopped pacing and looked Palpatine right in the eye with a look of determination. "I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me."

"They don't trust you, Anakin." Palpatine said as he got up from his chair and went around the desk, walking up to Anakin. Palpatine put his left hand on Anakin's shoulder, and they then turned, walking up the stairs to the hallway. "They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force." Palpatine said as they started to walk into the hallway.

_They haven't been lies…have they? What am I thinking? _ Anakin dismissed the thought of a Jedi takeover. _"_How do you know the ways of the Force?"

Palpatine turned his head to look at Anakin. "My mentor taught me everything about the Force…even the nature of the dark side."

Anakin looked at Palpatine with a start. "You know the dark side?!" Anakin asked him as they stopped in front of an ornate wall hanging in the hallway. Anakin then walked in front of Palpatine and turned to face him.

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin." Palpatine paused. _Heh…heh…heh…You'll be mine. _"They fear you. In time, they will destroy you. Let me train you."

Anakin got a confused look on his face and then one of determination. _Never! _."I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family."

Palpatine smiled at Anakin as a predator who knows he's about to catch his prey. "Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin; and you will be able to save your wife from certain death."

Anakin got a shocked and puzzled look on his face, which turned to fear, as she started to circle Palpatine. "What did you say?" _He knows about Padme? Does he know about the baby too?_

"Use my knowledge, I beg you…" Palpatine pleaded with him as he started following Anakin in the circle.

_He is the Sith Lord?! _"You're the Sith Lord we've been looking for!" Anakin said as he ignited his crystal blue light saber and pointed it at him.

Palpatine looked at the tip of the light saber that was pointed at him and then back at Anakin. He continued to follow Anakin as he circled him, still looking at him in the eye. "I know what has been troubling you…Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi…a life of significance, of conscience."

"You're wrong!" Anakin said as he stopped, still pointing his blue blade at the Palpatine.

"Are you going to kill me?" Palpatine asked him as he, too, stopped circling.

"I would certainly like to." Anakin responded as he started to pace again. _But I can't. He's unarmed and it's not the Jedi way…and he knows how to save Padme._

"I know you would." Palpatine said as he turned away from Anakin, his voice becoming gravelly. "I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger."

Anakin raised his light saber to Palpatine's throat for a tense moment. _I can't. I'll never find out what I need to know to save Padme's life._ Anakin then relaxed and turned off his light saber. "I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council."

Palpatine smiled at him. "Of course you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you? What if I am right, and they are plotting to take over the Republic?"

Anakin looked at him like he was crazy. _The Jedi would never plot to take over the Republic. _"I will quickly discover the truth of all this."

"You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Padme." Palpatine said as he gave him a fake smile.

Anakin stared at Palpatine as the evil Sith Lord turned to move towards his office. _I have to get to Master Windu. We'll arrest him and then I'll get the information I want out of Palpatine._

Palpatine turned to face Anakin again. "I am not going anywhere. You have time to decide my fate. Perhaps you'll reconsider and help me rule the galaxy for the good of all."

"I'll never join you." Anakin said with determination just as Palpatine sat down behind his desk. "I am a Jedi and I remain loyal to the Jedi. Nothing you can say will change that."

Palpatine became angry but quickly subdued it to an evil smile. "Even if it means your wife's death?"

Anakin just stared at him with shock, then fear. _Padme._ "I'm turning you into the Council." And then Anakin left the room abruptly, heading towards the Jedi Temple.

_Oh, you'll become my apprentice, young Skywalker. You'll have no other choice._ Palpatine mused to himself.

_Jedi Temple Gunship Landing Platform_

Mace Windu and some other Jedi were preparing to board a Jedi Gunship when Anakin arrived at the Temple. He entered the hanger and headed straight towards Master Windu. "Master Windu, I must talk to you." Anakin said with urgency.

Mace Windu turned and watched with concern as Anakin approached him. "What is it, Skywalker? We are in a hurry. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate."

"He definitely won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we have been looking for."

Master Windu looked at Anakin with shock and determination. "How do you know this?"

Anakin swallowed hard. "He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side."

"Are you sure?" Master Windu asked.

"Absolutely." Anakin replied with confidence.

Master Windu took a deep breath, looked away from Anakin and then back to him again. He then started walking towards the gunship again with a sense of purpose. "Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."

Anakin walked along side Windu. _I have to be there to make sure they don't kill him. _"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need my help if you are going to arrest him."

Master Windu stopped and looked at Anakin, seeing the fear and confusion in his eyes. "For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment."

Anakin looked at him with fear and determination. _I can't let them kill him. _"I must go, Master." Anakin insisted.

Windu looked back at Anakin with authority. "No. If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now remain here."

Anakin sighed. _They can't kill him. It's not the Jedi way. _"Yes, Master." He responded while looking down at the floor.

"Wait for us in the Council Chamber until we return." Master Windu instructed Anakin and then headed off to board the gunship.

"Yes, Master." Anakin obeyed as he watched as the Jedi leave in their ship, crossing his arms in front of him with a tear running down his face. _I just hope I'm making the right decision._

Meanwhile back at the Jedi Temple, Anakin had arrived at the Council Chambers and was now sitting alone in one of the chairs thinking of Padme. _I hope I'm making the right decision. I hope this doesn't cost Padme's life by me staying here._ He thought to himself as he looked out the window towards Padme's apartment with the sun setting on the horizon.

He ran his hand through his hair and started hearing Palpatine's voice in his head as he continued to look out the window, distressed. _"You do know, don't you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost."_

Then visions of Padme came rushing back into his head…His heart aching with the thought of losing her. He thought back to their wedding and to when she first professed her love for him. She looked into his eyes just as they were both being led to their deaths. _"I truly, deeply love you. Before I die. I want you to know."_

_Padme's Apartment at 500 Republica_

C-3PO, noticing his mistress's distress came up to Padme with concern. "My Lady, are you…. Are you all right?"

Padme turned to look at 3PO with tears in her eyes. "I'll be fine."

_Jedi Council Chambers_

Anakin, after looking at the floor in thought and in concern, finally came to a decision. "I can't do this …I can't let her die." He said to himself as he got up from the chair and started to rush out of the Council Chamber.

But then something odd happened. Instead of running out into the hall, he instead suddenly appeared in a stark white meeting room and was surrounded by a large group of people. He heard a resounding gasp from all those assembled there as everyone stared at him. Surprised by this sudden turn of events, he lost his footing and stumbled to the floor until he was down on all fours.

Anakin looked up in bewilderment at the woman in her 50s with short, red hair standing at the front of the assembly who was looking at him with shock. _She reminds me of Padme's friend, Senator Mon Mothma. I wonder if they are related._

"Anakin Skywalker?!" Mon Mothma exclaimed in shock as she recognized the young Jedi Knight almost immediately.

This, of course, got the attention of Luke Skywalker, Leia, Han, and Lando as well as Admiral Ackbar, the Mon Calamari general who remembered him from his encounters with him during the Clone Wars.

Anakin, who appeared confused and distraught, looked up at Mon Mothma as he stood to his full height, his black robe grazing the floor as he stepped towards her. "Y-yes. How did I get here? Are you...related to Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila?"

Luke hesitantly walked towards his father with a look of awe on his face as he slowly tried to get in front of him to get a better look at him.

Mon Mothma continued to stare at Anakin, not believing her eyes, but then finally found her voice again. "I _am or was_...Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila."

Anakin's mouth gaped open as he looked at this older version of his wife's friend and colleague who he had met many times. "Th-that's impossible." He paused...trying to think with his sleep deprived brain, to find the right words so he didn't insult her. "I-I mean no disrespect...but you look..._different_...than when I last saw you."

At this point, Luke was now standing off to Anakin's left. Anakin briefly glanced at Luke, noticing that he carried a light saber on his belt and also sensed a somewhat familiar aura about him. He could sense the other man's curiosity as well as his gentle probing through the Force. Shaking this feeling off, he looked back up at Mon Mothma with his tired eyes.

Luke noticed how distraught and tired his father looked. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he could sense his confusion coming off of him in waves. What gave him some hope was that he didn't sense the darkness he felt from his father as Darth Vader the last time he encountered him on Bespin. _Perhaps we can save him. Perhaps the Force brought him here._

While Luke was feeling his father out through the Force, Mon Mothma, still in a state of shock, answered him. "I must say that...we are quite baffled as to how you could be here. You just appeared in front of us out of thin air." She paused. "And...as far as we know...you should be dead."

Anakin became alarmed. "Dead?! How?!"

"Don't you know?" Mon Mothma asked him.

Anakin shook his head. "No. I don't even know how I got here. Or where here _is_."

Mon Mothma kneaded her hands together as she stepped down from the podium and walked towards him. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Anakin shook his head. "I-I was in the Jedi Temple...I was rushing out of the Council Chambers into the hallway...but the next thing I knew...I was here."

"Anakin...the Jedi Temple has been in ruins for over 20 years. No one has been in there since the Jedi Purges." Mon Mothma told him while Anakin's jaw dropped.

"Jedi Purges? What Jedi Purges?!" Anakin asked her in a shocked and panicked state.

"I-I don't know how to tell you this...or how it's possible. But I believe you have somehow traveled over 20 years into the future." Mon Mothma told him as she stepped towards him and put her right hand on his left shoulder, partly to comfort him and partly to see if he was real.

Anakin stumbled back a step as he brought his right hand up to his face, causing Mothma's hand to drop off of his shoulder. He then took in a deep breath; and let it out as he absorbed this new, yet strange information. "H-How?!"

"The Force must have brought you here." Luke finally said, causing Anakin and Mon Mothma to look at him. "So you can prevent the Jedi Purges from happening...and prevent Palpatine from becoming emperor."

Anakin looked at Luke with shock. "Palpatine declares himself an emperor?"

"Yes, Anakin." Mon Mothma replied, causing him to look back at her.

"I think we should take this discussion somewhere more private, don't you think?" Luke suggested as he looked at Mon Mothma.

Mon Mothma nodded. "Yes...I think that is a good idea, Luke."

_Luke?_ Anakin thought to himself as he studied the blond haired man who was looking at him with blue eyes that he now recognized as his own. _Is he my son?_

Luke nodded as he stepped forward and put his arm around Anakin to lead him out of the briefing room. He turned to look at Leia who was eying Anakin with amazement. "Leia, I think you should be there too."

Leia nodded as Anakin looked right at her with astonishment. _Leia? That was to be our daughter's name...and she looks so much like Padme._

Leia looked back at Anakin with interest and then looked at Luke. "Yes, I'm curious to find out more. I, for one, would like to get to the bottom of this."

Mon Mothma nodded at Leia. "Of course, please come with us, Princess." She told her as she went ahead of the group.

_Princess?_ Anakin thought to himself with confusion.

Leia turned to Han. "Wait here, Han."

"Ok." Han replied and then looked in awe as he watched the legendary Anakin Skywalker walk by him with his black robe floating behind him. "Wow! I never thought I'd ever meet him in person." He said as he turned to Lando.

"I know. Me too." Lando agreed as he, too, was observing with a look of disbelief on his face as they watched Anakin leave the room with the others. "He's much bigger than I imagined. Luke is...well..."

"Short?" Han added with a smirk.

"Yeah...well...not as tall has him anyway." Lando commented.

Mon Mothma led the group out of the main briefing room on the frigate and took them to a smaller conference room just down the hall. She opened the door and stepped inside as Luke guided Anakin into the room with Leia trailing behind them. Mon Mothma turned to the group. "Please have a seat." She told them just as the door to the conference room shut behind them.

Anakin nodded and sat down in the nearest seat at the end of the table while Luke sat to his right and Leia and Mon Mothma went to the other end of the table with Mon on the end and Leia to her right. Mon then turned to Luke. "Perhaps you would like to explain to him, Luke, what you know."

Anakin then turned to look at Luke with a look of curiosity on his face as Luke studied him with equal curiosity and compassion. But then the reality of the situation hit Anakin as he realized he could get his questions answered about the future of his wife and child. "I'm sorry...Luke...but I need to know something first." He started as he looked at Mon Mothma. "Where is Padme Amidala? Is she...alive?" He asked expectantly.

Mon Mothma's expression became one of sadness as she looked down, remembering that Padme and Anakin were quite close. She often wondered if perhaps Anakin was the father of her baby, the one that had died with her. But then a thought occurred to her as she looked at Luke at the other end of the table. _Perhaps the baby didn't die with her after all._ Mon then looked up at Anakin, who now had a look of dread and anguish on his face.

"She's dead...isn't she?" Anakin asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

Mon Mothma nodded. "Yes...I'm sorry, Anakin. I know you two were very close friends."

At this point, Anakin completely broke down emotionally, the days of not getting much sleep catching up with him, as he covered his face with both his hands and put his elbows on the table, sobbing uncontrollably. Everyone in the room looked at him with compassion and sadness as he finally looked up at Mon Mothma with tear-filled eyes. "How?"

"Sh-She apparently died in childbirth." Mon Mothma told him.

"And the child?" Anakin asked with some glimmer of hope through his tears.

"I'm afraid the child died with her." Mon Mothma began. "We never found out who the father was."

Anakin then broke down even more as he sobbed into his arms on the table. His whole body shook as Luke put his left hand on his back and rubbed it in a comforting manner.

"Was the child yours?" Luke asked him with curiosity, trying to coax him to look at him.

Anakin raised his head a bit but without looking at Luke, he nodded his head. "Padme was my wife." He revealed to everyone's shock, especially to Mon who knew of the Jedi Code of no attachments. "I was having dreams of her dying in childbirth. I have always been prone to premonitions, dreams that would come true." He looked up at Mon Mothma with tears still flowing down his cheeks. "I have been desperate to find a way to save her." He paused. "I thought..." Anakin began and then a thought occurred to him as he looked up at Mon Mothma and then got a bitter look on his face. "That lying bastard."

At this point everyone was looking at him with confusion. "Who is?" Leia asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Anakin looked at her pointedly. "Palpatine." He told her with contempt.

"Well, I could have told you that." Leia replied sarcastically as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What do you know about him?" Anakin asked. "What is the state of the galaxy? I need to know." He requested as he looked around at all those in the room.

"He declared himself emperor and that all the Jedi were traitors who needed to be eliminated." Mon told him.

"Yeah, and his henchman, Darth Vader, has been doing all his dirty work for him." Leia added with anger in her voice.

Anakin looked at her with interest. "Darth Vader? That is a Sith name. He is Palpatine's apprentice?"

"Yes." Luke replied hesitantly as he contemplated if he should reveal to his father who Darth Vader really is or was.

Everyone was silent for a moment as the rage started to build up inside of Anakin, his hate for Palpatine growing. "He promised me he could save her. He lied to me. What happened to me? How did I die? Did this Darth Vader kill me?" Anakin asked.

"You didn't die." Luke quietly stated as he put his arms on the table, looking down and then up at Anakin.

"I didn't die?" Anakin asked with surprise as the others looked at Luke with disbelief.

"What do you mean, he didn't die, Luke?" Leia asked him. "How do you know this?"

Luke looked down with a guilty look on his face and then looked over at Leia. "I know...because I have spoken with him."

"When?" Leia asked with shock.

"On Bespin." Luke replied with a sheepish look on his face.

"What are you talking about, Luke? I was on Bespin and I don't remember seeing this man there." Leia exclaimed as she pointed at Anakin.

Luke looked up at Leia and then Mon with shame as Anakin looked at him with anticipation. "You did see him. Only he doesn't look the same now." He paused. "He needs to wear a suit and mask to breath now."

Leia and Mon's jaws dropped as they looked at Luke and then slowly turned to look at Anakin with distrust and disdain. "What are you saying, Luke?" Leia asked as she looked back at her brother and then looked back at Anakin with disgust. "That he-he is..._Darth Vader_?"

Luke nodded his head slowly as he continued to look away with shame.

Anakin just looked like he had been kicked in the gut. "_I._.am...Darth Vader?" He finally asked as he looked at Luke with shock. "I turned to the dark side?"

Luke looked at his father and nodded. "Yes."

Anakin gazed back at him with confusion. "If you knew this, then why are you sitting here talking to me. I am your enemy."

"Because I know there is still good in you...that you were once a good man." Luke explained.

"Luke, are you out of your mind?!" Leia declared as she abruptly stood up and stormed over towards Anakin, looking at him with hatred in her eyes, before turning to look at Luke again. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

Luke looked up at Leia abruptly. "Would you have trusted me? Let me stay in the Alliance if I had? I was ashamed of who he had become."

At this point, Anakin looked at Luke with disbelief. "Why would you be ashamed?"

Luke looked Anakin directly in the eyes. "Because I am your son...Luke Skywalker."

Anakin paused in shock and then slowly a warm smile formed on his face, one of relief and happiness. "My son?!"

Luke couldn't help but smile back at him as Anakin quickly got up and pulled Luke to his feet into a tight embrace. "You survived?! You didn't die. I'm so relieved. I couldn't tell from my dreams if our child would live." He explained as he held his son tightly to him with Luke returning his father's embrace, almost disappearing into the folds of his robe as he did.

Mon Mothma and Leia observed this turn of events in utter amazement and couldn't help but be touched by the future Darth Vader's obvious love for his son. "I can't believe this. I would have never thought it was possible." Leia finally said as Mon nodded in agreement.

"Father, there is more." Luke began to tell him as father and son stepped out of their embrace.

"Father...I could get used to that." Anakin said with slight chuckle.

Luke couldn't help but smile up at the sight of his father's reaction. "I have a sister...a twin sister." Luke told him.

"A twin sister? Padme was carrying twins?" Anakin stated with amazement and happiness. "Where is she?"

Luke then looked over at Leia. "She's right there." He told his father as he pointed at Leia.

Leia, who had her arms crossed in front of her chest, dropped her arms to her sides and looked at Luke with disbelief and then contempt. "What?!"

"It's true. Master Yoda revealed it to me...just before I came here." Luke told her.

"Leia, I...you're so beautiful...just like your mother." Anakin told her as tears of happiness were now flowing down his cheeks. He stepped towards her, reaching out to her; but Leia stepped back to get away from him.

"No...no this can't be true. I can't be Darth Vader's daughter!" Leia retorted with disgust as she shook her head in disbelief. "I will not believe that!"

Anakin then stopped and dropped his hand, looking at his daughter with sadness. "I'm sorry. I must have hurt you a great deal."

Leia looked at him with ire. "That doesn't even begin to describe what you did to me!"

"What did I do to you?" Anakin asked her, dreading what he might hear. "What atrocities have I committed towards you...towards the galaxy?"

"The annihilation of the Jedi for starters, then the destruction of Alderaan by the Death Star, and then there was your torture of me to get the location of the rebel base...and then..." Leia then paused. "Then there was Han. You tortured the man I love, then encased him in carbonite...sending him off to his death to Jabba the Hutt."

"But we were able to rescue Han, Leia." Luke stated.

Leia looked at her new found brother. "Yes...but he almost died. You included, Luke." She sighed. "I'm happy to know that you're my twin brother. Don't get me wrong." She let out a huff and then looked over at Anakin with contempt again. "But I will never accept this man...Darth Vader as my father. Never!" She declare as she pointed to Anakin with her right hand.

Anakin looked at her with a pained expression. "I'm sorry, Leia. I-I...I'm sorry. I won't let it happen. If I get back to my own time, I won't let it happen." Luke, Leia, and Mon Mothma looked at him with astonishment as he continued. "Palpatine lied to me. He made me believe that through the dark side that I could save your mother from death. It was obviously a lie to lure me in...so he could have me for his apprentice." He then turned to Luke, noticing that he was staring at him with bewilderment.

"That's why you turned to the dark side? Because you thought you could save our mother from death?" Luke asked with astonishment.

Anakin nodded. "I believe so. I was on my way to stop Master Windu and the others from killing him. I was hoping we could just take him into custody, so I could learn this power without actually turning to the dark side."

Leia let out a huff. "That was your first mistake...believing a word _that _man said." She said, softening slightly towards him at this new revelation. _I have to admit...that is slightly romantic._ She thought to herself.

Hearing his daughter's thoughts, Anakin turned to her and weakly smiled at her. "I loved your mother with all my heart. She was a part of my very soul. I would die without her. I was desperate to save her." He told her as tears started to flow down his cheeks again. "And obviously I sold my soul to the devil himself and...it was all for nothing." He finally realized as his hatred for Palpatine continued to grow.

Leia, despite everything, couldn't help but tear up after listening to his declaration of love for their mother. "I have to admit. I never would have guessed that Darth Vader would do such a thing...and could love so deeply."

"Neither could I." Luke also stated as he looked at his father with love. But then a thought occurred to him. "Perhaps your dream was a warning."

Anakin looked at Luke with surprise as he contemplated it. "A warning?"

Luke nodded. "Yes, maybe all you need to do...is not turn to the dark side."

Anakin just stared at his son. "I must learn to let go of those who I fear to lose."

"I believe so." Luke agreed. "Master Yoda told you that. Didn't he?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes...when I went to him about my dream. I didn't tell him everything that happened in my dream. Just that it was of someone close to me dying." He paused. "I didn't want to accept that, especially after my dreams of my mother dying came true. She died in my arms because I didn't act on my dreams soon enough." He looked at Luke and then Leia with purpose. "I didn't want to lose your mother because I didn't do anything to try to stop it." He paused as he realized that Luke was right. "My actions in this future...didn't stop her from dying. Instead...I lost everything, including my soul."

Luke and even Leia looked at their father with love and compassion upon hearing this declaration. "But you can change all that." Luke told him. "For you, all of this hasn't happened yet."

Anakin looked at his son with hope in his eyes. "No, it hasn't happened for me yet, has it? I can change all of this."

Luke smiled warmly. "Yes, Father, you can."

In that instant, Anakin yet again disappeared from the conference room and then moments later found himself back in the Jedi Council Chambers, sitting in the chair he had once been in before he had arrived in the future. He looked around in amazement, realizing that the Force had sent him back to his own time again, now that he knew what his fears of losing Padme had driven him to. "I'm back!" He exclaimed. "I promise you, Luke and Leia. You won't live in that dark future if I can help it, even if it means I will lose your mother."

He then proceeded to get up and left the Council Chambers, knowing what he must do.

_Epilogue_

Anakin arrived at the medical center at break neck speed. He ran up to the nurses' station in a state of panic as one of the nurses looked up from the romance holonovel she was reading. "Which room is Padme Amidala in?"

"I'm sorry Knight Skywalker, but only family is permitted in there now. They are prepping her for labor." The nurse told him plainly as she set her holonovel on the desk before her.

"But I'm the father." Anakin told her. "She is my wife. I must be with her."

The nurse looked at Anakin with shock. "You're the father?!"

"Yes! Please let me in there to see her." Anakin begged.

Though shocked by this revelation, the nurse couldn't help but think how romantic all this was. "I-I had no idea. I didn't think that Jedi were allowed to marry."

Anakin just looked at her exasperated. "We aren't. But I did anyway. Will you please let me in to see her."

"Of course...I'm sorry. Come this way, Master Skywalker." The nurse finally said and led him down to Padme's room. "She's right in here."

"Thank you." Anakin replied and then turned to enter the room.

As he entered the room, he noticed that Padme appeared to be in a lot of pain but her mood lightened considerably as she saw Anakin enter the room. "Ani!" She cried out. "Please stay with me. I need you." She told him between her panting.

"Hey! You can't be in here!" The doctor exclaimed. "Wait outside!"

"No! He's my husband and the father of my baby. I want him here." Padme pleaded with the doctor as another contraction hit her hard, and she cried out in pain.

The doctor and nurses looked at Anakin and then Padme with shock, shaking their heads. "Very well, Knight Skywalker. You may stay."

Padme then reached her right hand out to Anakin, and he was at once by her side. He took her hand in his left hand and affectionately pushed her sweaty hair away from her forehead with his right, so he could kiss her there. "It's ok, Padme. I'm here." He assured her, praying to the Force the whole time that his dream, his nightmare, wouldn't come true.

But it didn't come true, and a few minutes later, not only did Padme give birth to a son, Luke, but a daughter, their Leia, as well.

A little while later, the loving couple sat together, Padme in her med center bed and Anakin in the rocking chair beside it, each holding one of their precious little ones.

Padme was holding baby Leia, her thick, chocolate brown hair peeking out of the pink blanket while she appeared to be looking up at her mother with those big eyes of hers.

Anakin was holding baby Luke, a blond tuft of hair peeking out from his blue blanket, as he looked up at Anakin innocently with his big, blue eyes. Anakin looked down at his son with love and kissed him on his forehead before turning to look at his wife with love and happiness in his eyes.

"I love you, Anakin. I told you I wouldn't die in childbirth." Padme told him.

Anakin smiled at her and moved toward her with Luke still in his arms. They kissed lightly on the lips. "I love you too, Padme, with all my heart."

"So now what, Anakin? Everyone knows now...about our marriage and our children." Padme asked him with concern.

Anakin just smiled. "Let's not worry about that right now. This is a happy moment." He told her as they kissed again. "The happiest moment of my life."

The End

_Author's Note: So what do you think? Do you want a sequel to this to find out what happens after this? If so, please leave a comment to tell me so._


End file.
